


Nyotaimori

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi ha rovinato la cena con la sua goffaggine.</i><br/><i>He Tian non intende rinunciarvi comunque.</i><br/>[He Tian x TizioCoiCapelliRossi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyotaimori

***Fandom:** 19 Days  
***Coppia:** He Tian/Tizio Rosho  
***Prompt** : Nyotaimori  
***Note:** Vaghi riferimenti all'ultimo capitolo uscito, il numero 144. Con una bellissima traduzione (certo, sì) dell'ultima battuta di He Tian, che in inglese suona come “Are you desperate to be fucked?” (da qui---> http://yaoi-blcd.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

 

_“Stai cercando di farti fottere?”_  
Ancora in quel momento la minaccia tacita e implicita di quelle ultime parole scambiate tra loro aleggia nell'aria, specialmente nella calma terribile con cui He Tian finisce di fumare la propria sigaretta e la paralisi totale dell'altro accanto a lui.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi è rimasto pietrificato di fronte alla cena rovinata per diversi minuti, incapace di reagire. Un po' per lo spreco dell'ottimo lavoro svolto – per qualcosa che non poteva prevedere e un po' anche perché non è esattamente colpa sua se quel disgraziato non sa neanche come chiudere le proprie bottiglie – un po' perché sa che appena si muove He Tian gli salta al collo, e di avere un'altra contusione da qualche parte sul corpo non gli va molto a genio.  
Ha giusto spento il fornello, per non far andare a vuoto il gas, ma oltre quello guarda con una certa pena il suo meraviglioso stufato di manzo che galleggia in un pasticcio di salsa di soia piccante e verdure fritte. Gli viene male allo stomaco soltanto al pensiero di dover assaggiare una cosa del genere.  
He Tian si muove appena e lui scatta di lato, allontanandosi veloce da lui. Di solito non è un codardo, ma il suo corpo deve aver intuito in qualche modo che uno scontro con quella massa di muscoli semovente non si risolve esattamente a suo vantaggio, il più delle volte. E può fare tutte le facce cattive che vuole, la realtà dei fatti è che quelle gambe e quelle braccia sono troppo lunghe e troppo veloci: lo colpiranno a morte ovunque egli tenti di nascondersi.  
Inciampa sui propri stessi piedi – no, sulle scarpe di quel maledetto che lascia tutto in giro, tanto ormai ha la domestica che gli pulisce tutto, pare. E mentre lui è intento a imprecare contro il dolore ai gomiti e contro le cattive abitudini del suo bullo personale, He Tian ha recuperato la pentola ormai non così terribilmente calda e gli si siede sopra il bacino, tenendolo fermo a terra.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi lo guarda tra lo sconvolto e il confuso, senza voler intendere cosa abbia intenzione di fare.  
He Tian ha ancora il sapore del fumo addosso, degli occhi piccoli che lo guardano maliziosamente. Gli alza la maglietta di colpo, scoprendogli tutto il ventre, e gli sparge addosso una buona quantità di quella che una volta era la sua cena. Il ragazzo strilla più per la sorpresa che per il reale dolore – è caldo sì, ma non scotta terribilmente, arrossa la pelle e non brucia – cerca persino di liberarsi prima che il piede del maggiore lo colpisca senza la minima cura sul mento e lo stenda in malo modo, nella maniera più truce e violenta possibile.  
È stordito da tutto, percepisce poco l'altro che si muove e poggia la pentola sul pavimento. Sente però la sua bocca sulla pelle della pancia, che in effetti raccoglie quanto sparso.  
Ha fame, dopotutto, e pare non avere intenzione di sprecare niente di quello che gli è stato cucinato.  
Al calore del cibo, si aggiunge il calore naturale che il corpo del ragazzo raggiunge quando il cervello finalmente registra la natura di quei contatti. Diventa di un unico e solo colore, dalla punta dei capelli a quella dei piedi nudi.  
He Tian alza lo sguardo e nota tutti questi particolari; sorride, lo stronzo, alla sua espressione stranita – e con la bocca lo morde dopo aver raccolto un pezzo di cipolla, vicino all'ombelico. Sembra si stia divertendo.  
Ha le labbra morbide, una lingua capace di lenire il dolore dell'eccessivo calore con un lento e attento vezzeggiare la pelle. E le mani sui suoi fianchi nel caso abbia ancora intenzione di tentare una folle resistenza.  
In realtà, non capisce davvero cosa gli passi per la testa, e questo lo spaventa abbastanza. Potrebbe colpirlo di nuovo o continuare quell'assurdo quanto imbarazzante gioco all'infinito. Dal movimento della sua lingua, che segue con mestizia la curva della costola più bassa, è quasi propenso per la seconda ipotesi. Quasi. Non si sa mai.  
He Tian sale, e ogni volta che sale arrotola un po' di più la sua maglia, per scoprirgli altri pezzi di carne e di pelle. Riprende la pentola e sparge ancora cose – l'altro ragazzo ha un brivido caldo, che si va a scontrare col bacino teso del suo aguzzino in un movimento non voluto di anca. Lui strabuzza gli occhi, He Tian allarga il proprio sorriso, e quindi torna a gustarsi la cena.  
Direttamente sul suo capezzolo, dove si è trattenuto un pezzo di verdura. Dopo averlo mangiato, He Tian degusta qualcosa di diverso, carne morbida e viva, sotto cui ancora scorre veloce del sangue.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi volta lo sguardo, incapace di restare a guardare; non ha fatto altro che insultarlo a bassa voce, con le braccia che si muovevano in ogni dove ma in particolar modo vicino al proprio viso, per tentare di mascherare un poco dell'imbarazzo. A He Tian importa relativamente, perché pare che le risposte del suo corpo gli bastino e che siano di gran lunga più sincere.  
Sale anche al suo collo, dove finisce la scia della salsa di soia bollita. Così, ha poca strada da fare per giungere al suo orecchio.  
-Buona, ma la carne non è tanto cotta.  
Lo guarda in viso con la peggiore espressione possibile – He Tian alza il pugno, come per colpirlo, e il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si prepara per difendersi.  
He Tian non lo colpisce, invece, e gli prende i capelli per tenergli ferma la testa mentre si approfitta della sua sorpresa per baciarlo. Sa di stufato e di fritto, di fumo e di cibi mescolati male, e del suo buono. Troppo buono.  
Rimane stordito mentre il maggiore comincia a muovere qualcosa contro i suoi pantaloni: la sua mano, forse, e dita esperte.  
-Cuociamola ora, ti va'?  
Anche se fosse abbastanza capace da rispondere, non lo farebbe. Non ora almeno che ha l'erezione contro il suo palmo caldo. In qualche secondo, si ritrova senza pantaloni, e non sa se sono state le mani di lui o le proprie a fare una cavolata del genere. Ha caldo e freddo assieme.  
He Tian lo lascia solo per gli istanti in cui recupera ancora la pentola e sparge le ultime cose rimaste sul suo inguine, evitando in qualche modo di colpire direttamente l'erezione dura nel mezzo. Sa di essere guardato mentre ancora si china tra le sue gambe, mentre apre le cosce a forza e continua a raccogliere pezzi di cibo dal suo corpo. Non lo lascia mai, neanche quando per pudore sarebbe opportuno.  
Cuoce una carne che non ha intenzione di mordere: nell'avvolgerlo e nel farlo scivolare tra le guance, lo trova già ben pronto e impaziente, tremante come il peggiore dei bugiardi. Ha un buon odore tra i peli riccioli del pube, anche quelli rossicci, e una bella voce arrochita; il sapore della carne e del pre-orgasmo è quasi meglio della cena che gli ha preparato, se solo non ci fosse la nota stonata della soia piccante.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si tende e geme, spinge dì istinto col bacino nella sua bocca e viene fermato dalle sue mani, tenuto fermo contro il pavimento liscio. He Tian lo afferra per le natiche, e benché lui faccia qualche verso di disagio non viene liberato o lasciato andare, così prigioniero delle sue dita.  
He Tian affonda nella carne con le unghie e lo ingoia un po' di più, fino a toccare i suoi ricci con la punta del naso. Un pezzo di verdura, piccolo piccolo, cade a terra quando i muscoli tutti del ventre si tendono e lui viene tra le labbra senza il minimo preavviso.  
He Tian tossisce e sputa mentre lui rotola su un fianco e cerca di riprendersi. Scivola indietro, sfilandosi da sotto il corpo dell'altro. He Tian lo agguanta per la spalla e lo spinge di nuovo, portandolo un poco più vicino al letto.  
Ora che è abbastanza in sé, torna a guardarlo male, ma pare non sortire alcun effetto.  
-Non pensare che abbiamo finito, io e te.  
Oh no, non lo pensa proprio. Non lo pensa davvero.

 


End file.
